


I Wish

by gosalynmallard



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character, also a mention of trans cosmo, and a bit of vicky, especially between godparents and godchildren, i'm a sucker for family like bonding, the cheesiness is once again too real, trans timmy turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: With the help of his new fairy godparents, 8 year old Timmy Turner learns that he's not alone in his experiences, and decides to make his first wishes special.





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a tweaked version of the in-show explanation of how Timmy first got Cosmo & Wanda. And if you couldn't tell by my trans Cosmo fic, I love writing about trans characters.

After just meeting his new fairies, Timmy Turner was left speechless for a few minutes. He was too happy to express with words. The fact he now had Cosmo & Wanda there to help him with his every day life, the fact they were real, lots of things. Timmy only questioned one thing, though. And that was how they knew his name. No one knew him as Timmy. Everyone else knew him as little Tiffany. His parents, his new babysitter, and all of Dimmsdale knew that name, not Timmy. Despite not being popular at all, his parents were even known as Tiffany's mom and Tiffany's dad. So how could Cosmo & Wanda know him by a name no one else did? Sure, they  _were_ fairies, but it still didn't make sense to Timmy.

"How in the world do you guys know me as Timmy? No one calls me that." This was the first thing he said after deciding to break the silence.

Wanda smiled. "We were told that's your name. There's a fairy named Jorgen von Strangle who assigns fairies their godchildren, and he introduced you as Timmy. Don't worry, we understand."

"Understand what?"

Cosmo looked up at the child. "We've had plenty of godchildren introduced to us by names no one else knows them by. A lot of us fairies are transgender as well. I'm actually one of them!"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Transgender? I've never heard that word before. And how in the world do you think that I'm transgender too?"

"Well, Jorgen has to know future godchildren well enough before assigning them fairies. He doesn't explain how he finds these things out, though. The point is, he's seen what you go through." Wanda explained.

"I still don't get it!" Timmy said, crossing his arms.

"You see, Timmy," Cosmo said. He put his hand on Timmy's shoulder. "That's what it's called when you're born a girl, but know you're really a boy. Or the other way around. I wasn't always Cosmo, you know."

He gasped. "There's... a word for that? All this time there's been a word for it, and I never knew?"

Cosmo smiled as he remembered a countless amount of similar reactions he had received over the years. "There is. You can trust us, you're not alone."

Timmy grinned from ear to ear. "I'm not alone!" He rejoiced. There was a slight echo in the room as he said it. "Still, how does this Jorgen dude know? That's kinda creepy."

Both the fairies shrugged.

"It's best that you don't question his ways." Wanda said. "But all of that aside, do you know what you want to wish for first?"

He was still smiling, and started to point to Cosmo. "I wish my hair was short! Like Cosmo's!"

"Really? You... like my hair?" Cosmo felt honored.

"I love it!"

"Thanks. Wanda cut and styled it for me. She does a really great job."

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. And then, at the snap of a finger, Timmy no longer had a ponytail going past his shoulders. He ran into the bathroom adjacent to his room and looked in the mirror.

"I love it!" Timmy was starting to burst into tears from joy.

"I never get tired of seeing kids get this happy." Cosmo said to his wife.

"Me either."

"This..." Timmy sniffled. "This is amazing. I'm so happy already. You guys are the greatest."

The other two looked at each other, as if to silently communicate.

The door suddenly flew open, and Cosmo & Wanda hid in the fish bowl that they poofed up minutes earlier.

"I hear happy!" The high pitched voice belonged to no other than Vicky, the new babysitter. She was tall, had flaming red hair not unlike Timmy's old hair, wore braces, and the look in her blue eyes practically said 'mess with me, and you're dead meat.' "I'm not supposed to hear that!" She dragged Timmy by the hand out of his room. He looked over at the fish bowl for help. Cosmo & Wanda winked in response, disguising themselves so they would be able to go with Timmy and not get seen by Vicky.

"Don't worry about a thing, sport." Wanda said.

"I'm okay as long as I have you guys." Timmy whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with an explanation for the Jorgen part. But you know, he's Jorgen. Just go with it.


End file.
